


Hold me close and fast.

by orphan_account



Series: Tell Me What You Want [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feelings, M/M, Omega Luke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Michael cut in before Luke could question it. “Lukey, I think you're going into heat. Congrats and all, but Ashton's an alpha. You have to get out of there before-”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. He'd been in there for a long time, so it was only natural. Luke tried not to feel like he needed to hide in the bathtub. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Luke goes into his first heat, and Ashton is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Well, well. As usual, I publish this fic at nearly 2 AM, and I can't wait to get this one off my "in progress" folder. I've never written omega verse before and after struggling with this, i think I'll stick to reading it only. but hopefully this isn't complete trash. 
> 
> Thank you to Amanda for requesting this fic, I really hope this is what you were hoping for!
> 
> (title is shortened from La Vie En Rose)

For as long as he could remember, Luke had anxious feelings about the day that he would present. He just always had this feeling that he would be an omega, but that didn't really bother him. What worried him was some random alpha catching a whiff of him in heat and pouncing - it wasn't unrealistic to have to worry about that as an omega. 

Other than that, Luke also worried that he wouldn't have a mate by the time he presented, and it only added to the worry about being used by aggressive alphas. And if Luke was really honest with himself, he still held on to that idea of a fairy tale love, a Hollywood-manufactured romance, this epic love story. At heart, Luke wanted to be taken care of and loved, which only made him feel stronger that he was destined to be an omega. He worried about the norms surrounding alphas as selfish, dominating beings who could take what they wanted at any time, and that it was an omega’s obligation to satisfy them. 

Luke tried to date, but it always fell through because they would present and Luke wouldn't, and that only worked out for so long. Eventually Luke just stopped trying, waiting on the day to come. 

When it finally did come, though, Luke was caught off guard. 

Everyone in the classroom had groaned when their teacher had told them there would be a mandatory partner research project. The complaints only grew louder when she announced they weren't allowed to pick their partner, but that it was the luck of the draw. When Luke had walked over to Ashton to discover the cut up pieces of straw they had drawn were the same size, he was both relieved and nervous. Relieved, because he’d seen the alpha around school and knew he was the classic golden boy who was nice to everyone and probably wouldn't be difficult to work with - but also worried because Luke didn't really know him that well. Who knew, underneath the surface he could be the kind of alpha Luke was afraid of. Even more than that Luke had developed a tiny, small crush on Ashton a few months ago when the year had started, and it had never gone away. Part of him wanted to hold on to the fantasy that Ashton was this great guy that everyone made him out to be, and that had worked as long as Luke hadn't gotten too close to the alpha. They'd barely gone past casual greetings whenever they had class together. 

Regardless of his conflicted feelings, grades were more important to Luke. So when his partner suggested they meet up at his house at the end of the week while his family was out, Luke agreed to it and tried to push all his worries away and have no expectations. 

That Friday morning, getting up and getting ready to head to Ashton's house, Luke didn't feel any different. He slipped into his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, simply because he knew how good he looked in them. Even though he had sworn off dating as pointless, there was no harm in feeling confident in how he looked. He threw on a light gray sweatshirt and rolled up the baggy sleeves, finishing off the outfit with a dark blue beanie and matching scuffed up old boots. 

Embarrassingly enough, Luke didn't have a car yet so he had to ask his older brother Jack to drive him, who teased him the whole way there over how he'd put on his “fuck me” jeans just for Ashton to see him wearing them. Maybe his tiny, small crush wasn't so small, if his brother knew how excited and nervous he was to see Ashton. 

“Trying to hook an alpha, I see?” Jack had joked in a light-hearted tone, but Luke crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. 

“What I'm wearing doesn't mean anything. Besides, I haven't even presented yet. Who knows, I could be an alpha too, like you and Ben.” 

Jack just chuckled and shook his head. “Keep dreaming, kid.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. Jack wasn't even that much older, but he and Ben always seemed to treat Luke like the baby brother, no matter how old he was. Maybe that was just apart of their nature, though. 

Ashton lived in the height of suburbia, with almost every street looking the same as the next. The only indicator that they had found the right house was a used, well-loved red pickup truck parked in the driveway. Ashton loved that truck, said it was his “baby”, not that Luke overheard him talking about it weeks after he'd gotten it. It also wasn't like Luke had seen Ashton crowd his cool band friends into it one day after school when Luke was still waiting for the bus. It wasn't like Luke would imagine being one of the cool band friends, nor did he imagine Ashton calling him “baby” and other variations of the name whilst in compromising positions in that very same truck. No, not at all. 

Luke refused to be nervous about this. It was a chance to finally get to know the boy he'd been crushing on for way, way too long. It would probably just confirm there was no chemistry between them and they could maybe be friends. 

“Good luck,” Jack told him as he got out the car, and Luke just rolled his eyes once more. He made his way up the stone path and rang the doorbell. 

Ashton answered the door in faded, ripped black jeans and without a shirt or shoes. 

“Hey Luke, come on in.” He greeted easily in his cheerful tone, leaving the door wide open for Luke. It had been just a few seconds and already Luke knew he was going to have trouble staying focused on the project. 

“You can take your shoes off if you like, do you want anything to drink?” 

Luke stepped out of his boots, leaving them next to the basket where some other pairs rested. 

“Some water would be great.” 

Ashton returned with a chilled glass bottle, and Luke tried his best to not think it was pretentious. He's led to a hallway upstairs then, and he knew he was in Ashton's room instantly when he stepped in. There were band posters on the wall, but in an odd way. Usually, in another teenage boy’s room, they’d be taped or tacked to the walls haphazardly, but now they were arranged neatly on the wall, in wooden frames of various colors. Ashton had this huge tapestry behind his bed, dark blue with intricate designs of the moon and stars, and the moon had a face. 

Ashton instantly flopped back down on the unmade bed, and folded his arms behind his head. Luke tried not to stare, because he was still very much half-naked. Luke had remembered Jack telling him that it was just an alpha thing, to not want to have a shirt on. It was like they were too warm with one on. 

Shaking from his thoughts he sat down on the only available seating - Ashton's desk chair. 

For about fifteen minutes, they had forced conversation about what they were going to do for their project. Words like “power point” and “note cards” were tossed around, and they formed a solid foundation for what they wanted to achieve, which was at least a “B” grade - enough that they could at least say they put some effort into a boring presentation about mid-century literature. 

All was going as planned, until Ashton reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, insisting he wanted to pull up some information for Luke to look at, even though Luke was inches away from his computer and could do so just as easily. Ashton sat up and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed, motioning for Luke to come over. It was then that Luke knew he was done for. Sitting next to The Ashton Irwin when he was half undressed and not kiss him senseless? Inconceivable. 

What seemed like seconds later, Ashton was on his back again and Luke was hovering over the top of him, letting their lips move softly against each other's. 

“Sorry,” Luke murmured as he pulled back to catch his breath, biting at his lip ring. “I went in a little forcefully.” He huffed out a laugh, and Ashton just smiled sweetly under him, his hair fanned out against his pillow. 

“Never say sorry when you kiss someone like that, it's a nice surprise.” He said, and craned his neck for another kiss. Luke melted into it, his body going lax just as Ashton ran a hand down his back and then underneath his sweater to rub the small of his back. 

He let Ashton take over, smiling against the press of his lips when Ashton turned them over so that Luke was on his side and Ashton was now the one leaning over him. He kept his eyes closed when Ashton moved down to kiss his jaw and then his neck, half because he couldn't believe it was real. He’s about to quit biting his tongue and let Ashton know that he's been wanting this for so long, but the other boy speaks first, catching Luke off guard. 

“Been wanting to do this with you for months now,” He muttered against Luke's neck between kisses and bites, making a mess of the boy under him. 

Luke couldn't have heard that right. “What?”

Ashton pulled back, and Luke stared at how pink his lips were. 

“Yeah, since we started English Lit together it's been pretty hard to focus. Especially when you sit next to the window and the sun hits your face. I guess Mrs. Healy was sick of watching me admiring you from afar and staged us to work together.” 

Luke couldn't help but smile, and Ashton matched his expression. “If I'd known that a few months ago, we could've been doing this a lot sooner.” 

They were kissing again then, like they were making up for the lost time. 

Eventually they ended up lying on their sides facing each other, carrying on light conversation between kisses. Ashton drew patterns on the skin of Luke's back under his sweater and kissed his forehead, and Luke couldn't believe the turn of events, kept waiting to wake up and realize it was all a dream. 

Eventually it came up, when Luke noticed Ashton breathing his scent in at his neck, placing kisses there. 

“‘m not - I, uh, I haven't presented yet.” Luke muttered softly, a bit embarrassed about it. 

Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before he saw how Luke cast his eyes down, then his face softened and he cradled Luke's face in his hand until he looked back up. 

“Hey, it's alright. Not everyone presents at the same time, it would be madness if they did.” Ashton's eyes widened comically and it made Luke giggle, and Ashton just smirked and let the taller boy curl up and bury his head against his chest. 

The peace only lasted a moment until Luke's cell phone was ringing loudly from his back pocket. It was probably Jack, so he ignored it at first. 

“You gonna get that, babe?” Ashton murmured, hands still moving over his back. Luke wanted to ignore the phone and just fall asleep having his back rubbed, and maybe being called “babe” a hundred or so more times. 

Luke just made a noise of protest, cuddling against Ashton insistently. “‘s probably just my brother. He can wait.” 

Ashton laughed lightly at the boy, shaking his head fondly. “I'll just turn the ringer off, then.” 

He put his hand in Luke's back pocket to get his phone, just then it started ringing again. 

“Is your brother’s name Michael?” 

Luke looked up then, puzzled as they both stared at the caller ID. “No, my best friend. but he never calls.” 

Ashton handed the phone to him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

Luke decided to answer it. “Hey, Michael what's going on?” 

He was greeted with a rush of words, so fast he only caught a bit about Calum and something about an umbrella. Rolling his eyes, Luke turned back to Ashton and made a gesture that he was taking the call outside. Ashton just nodded, rolling over on his side to dig in his nightstand for something. Luke bit his lip, really not wanting to leave out of curiosity, but Michael was still yelling into the phone excitedly. 

“Slow down Michael, I can't even hear you.” Luke stated softly as he made his way out of Ashton's bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall, closing the door softly behind him. 

“CALUM ALMOST IMPALED AN UMBRELLA.” Michael said excitedly, and then burst into laughter. Luke could hear the aforementioned boy grumbling in the background “It wasn't even like that, can you shut the fuck up?” 

Luke sighed, of course he would be interrupted from the only exciting thing that had happened to him in years to listen to his dumb friend’s dumb story about his dumb mate. 

Michael went on to tell a very long and drawn out story about how Calum woke up to find in their dark bedroom to Michael out of the house and was really horny, so he decided to start without him. Long story short, Michael walked in to find his mate three fingers deep with a portable umbrella next to him. 

Luke couldn't believe he wasn't still in Ashton's bed and was listening to this ridiculous story. He was leaning against the sink and got a weird pain in his stomach, so he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Once Michael got to talking, there was no hanging up on him, he would just call back. 

“I obviously would have noticed before I stuck it up my ass.” Calum defended. 

Michael was still speaking through giggles. “But what if you didn't,” Luke pushed the phone between his shoulder and his ear, hands going down to hold his stomach, as he noticed another sharp pain. He was starting to feel bad, and all he wanted was to get off the phone so that he could cuddle Ashton some more and hopefully feel better. 

“Like imagine if it had opened.” Michael was hysterical at this point, and Luke could hear Calum scuffling with him. There was more laughing, but Luke just huffed out a breath, biting his lip. He didn't know why, but this bathroom was really warm. 

“Shouldn't you guys be fucking right now, instead of talking to me?” He questioned, a bit annoyed at that point. 

“Yeah, we did, but it's still funny.” Michael smirked, and Luke could literally hear it, could visualize Michael with that smug face on and Calum next to him, looking annoyed but still curled into his side nonetheless. 

“Whatever,” Luke sighed, and it shocked him how his voice sounded so weak all of a sudden. He felt so hot he was starting to sweat, and at this point hanging up seemed like a good option. 

Michael instantly sounded concerned at the sound of Luke’s voice. “Woah, you sound weird. You okay, Lukey?” 

The blonde smiled softly at how his best friend went from being a nuisance to going into big brother mode. “Yeah, just having weird stomach cramps. I'm in a bathroom right now and it's really hot. I'll be okay.” 

There was a long pause, uncomfortably long for someone who was constantly talking. “Michael?” 

The tone of voice he answered with did nothing to settle Luke's mind. “Where are you right now and is the door locked?” 

Luke started to worry, his face scrunching up in confusion. “I'm at Ashton Irwin’s house, of all places. You won't believe it but he's liked me too this whole time and so-” 

“Luke, stop.” He heard Calum say, obviously taking the phone from Michael. “When did the stomach pains start?” 

“I don't know, a minute or so ago. It's not bad or anything, I just need some water-” 

Calum cut him off again. “You don't need water Luke, you need to go home.” 

Michael cut in before Luke could question it. “Lukey, I think you're going into heat. Congrats and all, but Ashton's an alpha. You have to get out of there before-” 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. He'd been in there for a long time, so it was only natural. Luke tried not to feel like he needed to hide in the bathtub. 

“I'll text you two later, I have to go.” Luke said quietly, barely hearing his friend's’ protests as he hung up the phone. 

“Luke, you okay?” Ashton said from the other side of the door, and even though it was muffled Luke could hear a strain in his voice. 

Luke didn't know what to say, so he just tried to stand up, facing the door. He could instantly feel slick soaking through his boxers, and his head almost started to spin. It was finally happening and it was pretty clear that Luke was indeed an omega, but why did it have to happen now? He and Ashton had just started - well, what were they? Just two guys who made out? What if Ashton had thought it would be a one time thing and here Luke was going into heat, and he could be like that for up to a week. 

“Um, I don't really know how to say this-” He started, frantically going through the cabinets to see if there were pads, suppressants, anything. But of course it was an alpha’s bathroom and there was nothing of the sort. 

“I know.” Ashton said from behind the door. “I could smell it before, but it was so faint I thought I was imagining it. And now. . . well I think anyone who walks up to the house could smell it.” 

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Why now?” Luke groaned miserably, giving up and sitting down on the floor next to the door. It wasn't locked, he didn't know why Ashton hadn't barged in by now. 

“Luke it's okay, it's not embarrassing. You finally know - this is who you are.” 

Luke just sighed, he'd known for a long time. Everyone had accepted it, and now it was reality. On the other side, he could hear Ashton gently sit down too, and if only one of them opened the door, they'd be face to face. 

“I get it if you don't want me to stay, I can call someone to come and get me.” Luke murmured, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He bit his lip again, because he could feel himself getting hard for no apparent reason. It would start to get bad, he would be needy, and he had no clue how he would survive his first heat all alone. 

“You don't have to go,” the alpha replied, and it sounded like it shocked him a bit that he’d said it, and Luke was a little surprised too.

He wondered if Ashton really knew what he was saying - it probably didn’t mean as much to him as it did to Luke. Ashton had surely been through dozens of ruts with different omegas, but this was Luke’s first heat. He had been waiting for this for so long, so that it could be special, so that it could mean something. 

“It's okay Ashton, dont feel like you owe me anything.” Luke murmured, subtly rocking back and forth. He’d accepted it by now, he’d have to call Calum to pick him up and he’d just be sitting here, his own slick leaving a puddle behind. He might as well just die from embarrassment.

Ashton just had a way of surprising him, though.

“That's not why I said it.” He answered, and it sounded like he was closer now. If Luke closed his eyes, it would sound like Ashton was talking right against his ear. 

“What if I wanted to?” His voice was so deep and so smooth, it made Luke shiver. It was an odd feeling, because he was burning up. “I’ve wanted to for a while, with you. Regardless of what you presented as. Did you want to, when we were on my bed before?” 

Luke whimpered, and he could feel himself getting more and more needy by the second. “Yeah, I want it. I want it to be with you.” 

Ashton was so tempted to break down the door, but he was able to hold back, because he had to be sure. “Luke, it's really important that I know you're not being swayed by your heat. because I'll take care of you, I'll do everything I can to make this perfect for you, but only if it's your choice. I really need to know, I need to know you want this as bad as I do. 

Luke just whimpered and nodded, as if he was giving permission to himself. It was a strange feeling, like part of his brain was telling him he needed to be naked as fast as possible, preferably with someone else naked on top of him. But another part of his brain was louder, and it was the part that said he trusted Ashton to do this. That he wanted to be taken care of by this alpha, by his alpha. He tried to shake that last thought off, because he shouldn't get ahead of himself. He took a slow breath before he spoke up again. 

“You’re the only one i’ve ever wanted to do this with.” Luke paused, letting the weight of the words soak into the wood separating them. “I'm going to open the door, okay?” 

“It's okay, Luke. I'll take care of you.” Ashton promised again, and Luke couldn't deny the way that string of words affected him. He tried not to let his eyes well up thinking that it was all he'd ever hoped for - to be cared for. He only hoped Ashton could keep that promise as he hesitantly opened the door. 

Ashton was still sitting on the floor, and he looked so wide-eyed and sweet. He carefully got up onto his feet, but something was strange about the way he was standing. Luke looked down to see he was hard - straining against his jeans in an unsettling way. Surely, he couldn't be that big, Luke thought to himself. He bit his lip, toying his lip ring with his teeth as he looked him over, Ashton's shoulders almost slumping forward. They locked eyes as Luke watched the sweet concern slowly drain from his eyes and was replaced by dark lust. The last thing Luke remembered was looking back down and seeing that Ashton's hands were trembling, wanting to touch him so badly. He wouldn't though, he would wait for the new omega to make the first move. 

Luke had every intention to. His plan was to step forward and melt back into Ashton's arms so that he could kiss him slow and passionately. He wanted to remember that moment, make it last forever. 

It didn't quite work out that way, though. 

Before Luke can even process it, he'd jumped into Ashton's arms and the alpha was holding his thighs and walking them back across the hall, and somehow their lips met hungrily in the middle. 

Ashton set him down so, so gently on the bed. He peppered his face with kisses and then buried his nose into the dip of Luke's collarbone, groaning lowly as he breathed in the full scent of the omega. He bit down and sucked a mark onto the soft skin, making Luke gasp and buck his hips. Ashton’s hands then flew to the hem of Luke’s sweater, as he had just recalled there was still fabric separating them. 

“Can I take these off?” He asked politely, and Luke frantically nodded. At this point Luke could care less about Ashton's manners, but a shrinking part of him knew that in this moment, it meant the world. 

Ashton pulled off his own jeans first, and Luke tried not to groan because the older boy had skipped out on anything under, and it was now clear that yeah, Ashton was definitely all-alpha. 

“Please, just fuck me.” Luke whimpered, his own words shocking him because he really hadn't meant to say them out loud. 

Ashton smirked, running his thumb over Luke’s lips. If he was trying to get the younger boy to keep quiet and relax, it worked like magic. 

“Let's at least get your sweater off, love.” 

Ashton went back to the task at hand, and pulled the grey sweater off of Luke and unbuttoned the jeans, pulling them down with Luke's underwear. The blue beanie was still on top of his head, and when Luke moved his arm up to push it back, Ashton stopped him, ensuring it stayed there. Luke let his arm fall without question. 

For a moment, Ashton just sat back on his heels and let his eyes roam over Luke's body. It was like the boy in front of him was a map, and he had to memorize each curve and hill, strategize where to go first, all while appreciating the beauty in front of him. For just a moment, Ashton’s instinct felt distant, and all he felt was adoration. He'd never felt this way about another omega, or anyone in his life for that matter. 

Then Luke was whining softly, and his instinct flooded back so fast he could practically feel the heat in his veins. 

He looked back to Luke, running his hands up and down over his thighs. 

“Okay so during your heat you're obviously a lot more sensitive, just little things will affect you more than they normally would. Everything is heightened, like this.” 

Ashton demonstrated what he meant by leaning down and pressing a soft, quick kiss to Luke's inner thigh. It's an innocent movement, but it causes Luke to cry out, hips shifting forward to rut in the air. Ashton takes Luke's long legs and holds his hips and thighs down to keep him quiet, but it just makes Luke’s desire worse.

“Your body will tell you everything feels amazing, but your mind you're mostly in control of. So if something feels good but you don't want it you need to tell me. I don't really know your body quite yet, but I'll learn.” Ashton says it to comfort him, but it has Luke dying on the inside at the implication that this will go on for more than just a single time, at least for his heat. 

Ashton trailed kisses down his stomach and then his thighs, spreading them carefully and leaving kisses along them. Luke naturally let his legs rest on Ashton’s back, and doesn’t even think twice about how this leaves him, Ashton only inches away from the most intimate parts of him. Ashton bit down on his inner thigh, so close that Luke just wanted to grasp onto thick curls and put Ashton where he wants him to be, but his arms are useless. He had no power, he was completely at the mercy of the older boy. His breath hitched when Ashton moves his head just slightly downwards, a flick of his tongue against the perineum. 

“Smells so good, bet it tastes even better.” 

The words knocked the remaining air out of Luke’s lungs, so he was every bit as speechless when Ashton moved again and slowly licked up some of the slick from his hole. He couldn’t do anything but gape his mouth open in shock and clutch the sheets, so Ashton broke the silence. 

“Oh, fuck.” he murmured lowly, hands going from holding Luke's hips down to hold his cheeks apart so he could have better access. 

“What is it like?” Luke wonders aloud.

“Indescribable.” He goes back up to kiss Luke so he can taste, and they moan softly together. 

Ashton opened him up with his fingers until Luke started crying, and it was unexpected for both of them. It wasn't because he was upset or that it didn't feel good, it was that it felt a little too good, and he was still so overwhelmed. What's even more unexpected is when Ashton curved his fingers, hitting Luke's prostate, and the omega couldn't hold back. He felt his back arch and he threw his head back on the pillow, a broken moan falling from his red-bitten lips. His chest heaved as he tried to recover, his eyes darted all over the room but he couldn't focus. 

“It’s okay,” Ashton said, suddenly back in his vision. Luke immediately reached out to kiss him, and he was allowed to. Ashton kissed him slowly, calming him down and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “I know, it's a lot right now. We’re not even there yet, love. Just trust me.” He murmured against Luke's lips, and the younger boy nodded. Ashton kissed his forehead and moved back, and Luke was surprised to look down to his chest and see there was come covering his stomach. He hadn't even realized. Ashton was still hard in front of him though, as he sat back on his heels. 

“Okay, I just want to ask again. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you want me to take care of you for your heat? Because once we get started, it's going to be almost impossible to stop. Especially after I've knotted you for the first time.” 

Luke felt the tears well up in his eyes again. He didn't know why, he'd never been emotional like this. It was just that Ashton's words seemed to sink right into the very center of his heart and stay there. He couldn't do anything but smile softly, wet eyes and flushed skin. “Yes, please.” 

That was all the alpha needed to hear. He took Luke's hands in his own, pinning him down to the bed. He locked eyes with the boy underneath him, watching his every move.He could see Luke's expression shift every moment as he pushed forward, past the rim, and the treacherous, slow seconds it took to fill Luke completely and bottom out. 

All at once, it was clear. 

For a moment they just looked at each other. Luke didn't know what to say, didn't know how this was possible. When people talked about finding their mate, it always went something along the lines of, “when we were together during my heat/rut, I just felt it.” No one had ever been able to describe the feeling in words, but somehow in that moment, Luke knew what they meant. 

It was the most powerful feeling he’d ever known. He had already known his feelings for Ashton had grown stronger in just the time they'd spent together, but this was different. This was all-encompassing. 

Ashton must have felt it too, because he was looking down at Luke with so much love, respect, and adoration in his eyes. They both wanted to say something, words struggling to fall out between their lips, but they were powerless. Ashton's hips automatically pulled back and then flowed back in, and all they could do was look at each other, half in shock, as the momentum built up. 

Luke was screaming on the inside, even though it felt like his voice had been ripped from him and all he could do was lay there.  
All he could see, hear, and touch was Ashton. The alpha seemed to have broken free from the silent state, because he was talking to Luke as he pounded into his body, praising him and telling him he felt amazing, saying that he loved him. He buried his face in Luke's neck so he could drown in his scent again. 

“God, I love you. My only omega, for all my life.” 

Luke didn't know what it was about that string of words that brought him back to life, brought the air back into his lungs and let him make sound again. They did though. 

Luke moaned out loud and it was the most beautiful sound Ashton had ever heard. He kept his body moving faster and harder, chasing that sound and making Luke whimper and beg and generally lose all sense of anything but the movement of their bodies together. 

It gets to the point where Luke is crying again, the intensity of what his body is going through becoming his sole focus, so he doesn't even realize there are tears flowing until Ashton kisses them away. He comes again and barely blinks, getting hard again in moments. 

Ashton feels his knot grow and he anchors himself, holding tight to Luke’s hands before making a rash decision. It's against his nature, and he's never done it with anyone else, but something in him compels him to sit up, bringing Luke with him and into his lap. Luke immediately clings to him, arms and legs wrapped around the alpha. 

Without a word or a question of what's happening, Luke pushed himself down, hard, and Ashton's knot is inside of him. Luke gasped at the feeling and Ashton captures it with a kiss. He held Luke tight and flush against his body when he came, groaning low and loud, feeling Luke whimper as he finished off one last time himself. 

Once they're knotted together, they used the time to recover. Ashton was glad he changed their positions, because he could lean back and comfortably hold Luke in his lap, rubbing comforting circles on his back. As for the new omega, he could barely speak. He just laid his head down on Ashton's shoulder, and breathed, whispering “I love you” into his skin. 

As they lay together on Ashton's bed, Luke staring at the beautiful tapestry that hung over Ashton's bed, an idea floated into his mind, and Ashton smirked when he heard it. 

“Guess we won't be needing to finish that project, since we’ll be busy for the next few days

**Author's Note:**

> It you've made it to the end, thank you! please leave comments to let me know if you liked it, or anything I can fix because again, I finished writing this at 2 AM so there are bound to be mistakes. 
> 
> Since I've got you reading, i'd also like to mention that I'm really excited for what I'll be writing next, I've already started and I can see it's going to be a huge, awesome project. It's another prompt from my request book like this one was, so please check that out if you're interested, Feel free to leave a request yourself, just know it may be a while because well, life (which is 95% school and work) gets in the way. 
> 
> anyway, I really hope someone likes this and if not, I have other, better stories (I think) 
> 
> have a great day :)


End file.
